<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you haven't cried, your eyes can't be beautiful by Queerlilfella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207084">If you haven't cried, your eyes can't be beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerlilfella/pseuds/Queerlilfella'>Queerlilfella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (2020 Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerlilfella/pseuds/Queerlilfella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fic about THAT time in Malta because yes I am THAT bitch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you haven't cried, your eyes can't be beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.: Don't let yourself be fooled by the title: it's no tear-jerker.<br/>2.: I've only seen the movie so sorry about possible inacurracies!<br/>3.: This is not the enemies-to lovers I wanted to write but better than nothing, I guess<br/>4.: I refuse to accept that "Nicky" is short for Nicolo so get ready for "Nico"<br/>5.: Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1970's</p>
<p>It had been a few years since they had seen each other, though compared to how long they'd been living until now it appeared like a couple weeks at best.<br/>They had met in Malta, where they had stayed together so many times before. Nico had decided to visit one of Maltas many historical museums that day, one last try to get Yusuf out of his head before he swore himself he would get on a plane, train, bus, boat or anything he could to get him away from this godforsaken island that seemed to break his heart with every corner he rounded. He'd planned on spending the day looking at things he'd actually lived through, missing his other half to mock the inacuraccies with. Instead he felt like someone was watching him the second he stepped into the exhibition. It was making him uneasy, he started to feel like prey, which was why he kept trying to look around inconspicuously. Looking through the room, finding him standing in the back of the exhibition he'd locked eyes with Yusuf immediately.<br/>For a moment, which seemed to go on forever, they just stared at each other. They didn't look any different than the last time they'd seen the other, but drinking in the picture of the other was so precious when neither of them knew how the day would continue- how their story would go on.<br/>Suddenly Nico remembered the phone call with Andy a couple days back. How he'd told her about staying in Malta for some time. How she'd told him off for moping, telling him to go out more, go to a park, maybe a museum or something. The little bitch.<br/>He had to smile at the thought, shaking his head. Concentrating back onto Yusuf he saw him smile too before leaving the room. Nico didn't even have to think before moving to follow him. Instinct. So many years spent together built that kind of trust. They might have spend some time apart, but not long enough to forget just how desperately they needed each other- no amount of time would ever make it possible for either of them to forget.<br/>Yusuf left the Museum before waiting for him in a side alley, giving them some privacy. Yusuf always seemed to be concerned about privacy, not because he was ashamed but because he tried to keep Nico out of harms way in all the ways he could think of. So Nico let him have the spot overlooking the street he'd just entered the alley from and chose to look at him instead.<br/>"Hi" he finally said, his voice calm, still telling Yusuf just how nervous he really was. Without asking for permission Yusuf, or rather "Joe" as he told Nico later, stepped forward to embrace him. They breathed each other in, holding each other tight in a way that screamed 'never letting go'. Later they didn't even pretend that they had come to Malta to forget the other, not when they both knew better than to lie again.</p>
<p>They spend the first evening talking, sometimes sitting in silence for a while, enjoying each others presence. Their promises to each other were silent that night.<br/>In the early morning hours they decided to stay in Malta for a bit longer, considering the city had treated them well all the times before.<br/>So their second day together was full of exploring the ways the city had changed and finding neither of them had. They held hands after getting some ice cream, walking through San Anton Gardens before going back to Nicos hotel room.<br/>That night was the night that made Malta unforgettable for them in a way it hadn't been before.<br/>Still, the next morning was magnificent. Getting to wake up next to the love of his oh so long life, being able to watch Yusuf in the light of the rising sun, see the way his lashes paint shadows onto his cheeks without touching them- it's all Nico would ever need. And when Yusuf started moving, sleepily coming closer to cuddle into his side, then Nico is not ashamed to say a tear or two escaped his eyes. Yusuf didn't mention it when a tear dropped onto his hair.<br/>"Do you ever think what would have happened if we hadn't met?" Nico asked after a long time, nose still buried in Yusufs hair. He had, many times, especially during the last few years without Yusuf. During lonely nights in a cold bed he'd wondered about other people that might've come into his live in Yusufs place. The thought of not having Yusuf, not existing in the same world as him, made him uneasy, then and now. "I do." Yusuf answered. "But I don't think we wouldn't have met. We probably would've met later, or somewhere else." He hesitated for a second. "The universe wouldn't have made us for each other and then withheld you from me, I don't think..." He broke off at that. Nico felt his heart nearly overflow at that. Instead, he just kissed him.</p>
<p>2020</p>
<p>Thinking back to that day, lying on a stretcher in a lab in London, being tested on like a rat, he doesn't feel bitter about missing a few years with Joe. It still feels weird to call him that. But looking over at him, waking up once more, he realizes how lucky he was.<br/>And that if they were to die today- or tomorrow- or in a hundred or a thousand years- he would be glad to have spent them with Joe.<br/>"You know I was thinking about Malta" he says. And maybe the thought of Joe dying does get to him today, because he also says "We should go back there." While staring at the bland ceiling of the lab.</p>
<p>Weeks later, when they're out of there, have managed to find back to the "real" life they usually lead, they book a flight to Malta. Because they can. It's bittersweet, after going through what they just went through- even though that shouldn't be new. But it's also calming, in the way it reminds them of all the things they've learned about each other here, all those times they have spend here.</p>
<p>Especially THAT time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>